Puss and Boots: Pleasurable Times (one shot)
by RR578118
Summary: Puss has been in San Lorenzo for a while. He finally falls for the enchanting Dulcinea, but after they have an erotic time in the bed she says she wants to become mate's and Puss isn't sure if he's ready, plus he's got a few secrets too.


Dulcinea moaned as her vaginal walls closed around puss' big cock. She laughed and said:

"Puss, I just lost virginity." Puss smiled and couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the last of his seed trickled out in between Dulcinea's thighs. He pulled his wet dick out of her and sat down on the bed. It freaked a little from the combined weight of the two lovers. Outside in San Lorenzo it was a sunny day. The children were playing and well, cats were mating. Dulcinea suddenly felt tired and crawled naked under the covers. She positioned herself so, that she could look at Puss' well-defined backside. Puss got up and shut the windows and locked the door. For a second Dulcinea, completely nude as she was felt confined and in danger. Then when her naked lover laid down beside her under the covers she felt at peace again. Dulcinea rested her head on Puss's pecs and closed her blue eyes. Puss gave Dulcinea's ears a tender lick and then fell asleep.

Puss awoke to find that Dulcinea was gone but, she had left a note.

Puss,

Earlier was amazing. I adore you in every way. I want to make love to you every night, but even though we've only (forgive my use of language) fucked once, I think we should become mates.

Meet me tonight at the tavern after the orphans are in bed.

With love,

Dulcinea

Puss could still smell sex in the air, but fucking wasn't on his mind. Instead he was worried about Dulcinea. How would any of this work? Marriage or no Marriage it would still be hard for Puss to balance his love life with being a guardian of the whole damn town. Maybe, he and Dulcinea need a vacation. He could get The Sphinx to watch the village while they were away. He told himself that would be a good idea and decided to tell Dulcinea at the tavern that night. It was Thursday so, they would leave for the weekend the next day.

Dulcinea was walking out of the orphanage. She was tired, it had taken a long time to put those damn children to bed. They had wanted to know what she and Puss had been doing. They obviously knew that she and Puss were in a relationship, but the kids had no clue what the word sex even meant.

The sky was full of stars, Dulcinea looked up and remembered the past experience she had had with a star. She learned to be careful what she wished for. Dulcinea suddenly became happy as she remembered that she had a date with Puss.

Dulcinea had a flashback of Puss penetrating her vagina for the first time and she felt her panties get wet.

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

She quickly took their panties off in a nearby alley and got an idea.

Puss was in the process of buying some milk when he heard the doors swing open. He turned already knowing who it was. Dulcinea was standing there looking down a little and smiling. She wore the same dress she always did although it seemed a bit more low-cut.

Instead of walking towards her puss threw the little glass of milk aside and bought something he rarely drank: wine. Dulcinea giggled a little and got up onto a stool next to him. He poured her a big glass of wine and took a sip directly from the bottle. Dulcinea crossed her legs as she sat and sipped her wine.

Puss finally broke the silence.

"About this whole mating thing." He began.

Dulcinea cut him off.

"Puss, I was wrong we already are mates."

She smiled seductively the best she could. Puss put his velvety orange paw on top of her soft white one. A whirlpool of pleasure washed over her as she remembered the last time he had touched her.

Puss grabbed the wine bottle and took a swig.

"I've got a surprise for you. I've talked to the mayor and he's agreed to give me and you the weekend off."

Dulcinea was so surprised she had to hold herself back from not rubbing her tongue all over Puss luscious muscular figure.

Dulcinea remembered something.

"Hey handsome I got a surprise for you too." She said.

Dulcinea beckoned her head down. Underneath her skirt Dulcinea uncrossed her legs. Puss got a wonderful view of her vagina, which was already starting to moisten from the rush of air under her skirt.

"Bedroom?" Puss asked quickly and hopefully.

"Bedroom." Dulcinea affirmed.

Puss ran his hands down Dulcinea's curvy backside and stopped when his paws met her white soft ass. He gave it a pinch to test it. Then they both fell onto the bed together, Puss on top. He put his tongue inside Dulcinea's mouth and felt everyone of her white teeth. Dulcinea orgasmed and moaned in pure ecstasy. Next Puss ran his tongue down her cleavage till he landed on her pink nipple. He grabbed her right breast and began to caress and pet it as he sucked her hard tit on her left. Dulcinea was in heaven, but Puss still wasn't done. He continued to drag his tongue down all of her soft white fur till it met her most sacred opening. He gave it a test run and Dulcinea practically screamed in pleasure. He ran his tongue up and down her vagina stopping momentarily at her clit to enjoy her moans. Dulcinea loved every last bit of it. Soon, she came and her sex juices squirted all over Puss's face. He lapped them up and after giving her one final lick, he penetrated her.

Dulcinea flushed and moaned as he immediately began to build up speed. Puss' paws absentmindedly touched Dulcinea's breasts. Dulcinea wanted to squeeze every last drop out of Puss. She clenched her vaginal walls whenever he thruster into her. Soon she could hear his familiar grunt as he came inside her. His long strings of seamen flowed into her womb warming her. Soon after Dulcina's walls closed I around Puss's cock and her sex juices coated his member.

After a while Puss still hadn't pulled his dick out of her.

"Puss, is there a problem?"

"No," He began, his hands still stroking her breasts

" I was just thinking about doing anal."

"Sounds like fun. I'm free tomorrow afternoon." Dulcinea laughed.

"Hey, me too!" Puss replied.

Thanks for reading! I had always wanted a Puss and Dulcinea fanatic and now here it is. (FYI Dulcinea is Puss's love interest st from the Netflix series. If she was real, she's not btw, I would fuck her everyday.)

I do not own Dulcinea or Puss in Boots, all rights go to DreamWorks and Netflix.


End file.
